Existence
by aurorafrancesca
Summary: Hinata has been dating Sasuke ever since she got over Naruto, who was still oblivious of her love. When one incident befell them, their life took a complete 180-degree turn, resulting in bonds crushing, dark pasts revealing themselves and Hinata losing her memory. But they say true love will always find their way back to each other's embrace. Shall we prove that? (Highschool fic.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Sasuke-kun."

Hinata gently called. She gripped Sasuke's blanket-covered shoulders and shook him. "Sasuke-kun, wake up," she called.

Sasuke squirmed, moving below the thick blanket, he grunted when Hinata shook him again, pulling the cover closer to his body. "Five more minutes, Hinata," he protested, voice muffled by the thick cover covering his face.

"But you'll be late for school..." Hinata sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. She stared at his figure, which was covered by the white blanket. Sometimes Sasuke could sleep like a rock, unmoving and hard to be woken up, but he could also be a light sleeper, waking up to the slightest sound ever. She believed it depended on his mood. She stood up and pulled the hem of her grey sweater. "I'll prepare breakfast, Sasuke-kun... Please wake up by then."

Just as she turned to walk, Hinata could feel a strong arm pulling her by the elbow and then the next thing was that she landed on the soft mattress of his bed, and the covers covering her petite figure. Sasuke slung an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her closer to his bare, rock-hard chest.

"You're not going anywhere, Hyuga," he whispered to her ear. The close proximity of their bodies made the young woman blush beet red. Hinata could feel Sasuke smirking behind her. "It's just dawn anyway..."

Hinata gulped. His bed felt so much more comfier than hers, and the heat radiating from him made her feel so comfortable, his tight embrace making her feel so safe... so secure. So perfect in his arms.

"B-But Sasuke-kun... You told me to wake you up early last night..." Hinata turned her body and faced the young Uchiha who had his eyes closed and a small smile gracing his lips. "Do you remember...?"

Sasuke opened his eyes, his pitch-black orbs staring at her light lavender's. He looked so surprised Hinata giggled. Sasuke was so cute.

"Shit!" He practically leaped out of the bed, yanking away the blanket from them. Damn, he remembered telling his Hinata to wake him up and do anything to get him out of the bed if he refused. But he was so engrossed in playing with his video games that he lost track of time. Sasuke could still feel the sleepiness lingering in him. He only had five hours of sleep and he regretted it.

The blanket fell to the wooden floor and Hinata stood up, watching as her boyfriend rushed in to the bathroom, his toned muscles flexing at the smallest movements he made. He grinned at her and closed the door with a slam.

Hinata folded the blanket neatly, placing it on the edge of the bed. She arranged back the pillows, leaning it on the wooden headboard. She heard the water running and smiled as she walked out of Sasuke's room.

Creaks coming from the wooden floor of the hallway could be heard by her as she strode to the kitchen. Hinata pondered on what to cook for breakfast. Sasuke liked bacon and eggs, the usual menu of breakfast, but she thought he might be bored if she kept on cooking that every morning.

Hyuga Hinata decided on chicken sandwiches, one cup of hot coffee and one cup of warm milk. They had a leftover seasoned chicken meat from last night's dinner anyway...

She opened the top cupboard, taking out some breads from the plastic container. She placed it on the counter and took out the chicken meat and some cabbages and Sasuke's favorite tomatoes from the fridge. She placed them next to the counter and took out a wooden chopping board and a knife from one of the drawers, slicing the tomatoes and breads into a decent size.

Out of all the men in Konoha, Hinata just had to choose the young Uchiha to be her boyfriend. And not to mention, they had been living together since the start of their relationship, approximately two years ago and because of the past Hinata wished to forget. The past that still haunted her till today.

A young woman and a young man living together obviously led to people talking and gossiping. And these days, gossips spread so quickly like a wildfire. They were nasty and Hinata remembered how she reacted back then when she heard it from an older woman for the first time. The words that slipped off that woman's mouth were hurtful. Those words were inappropriate and too strong for someone with a frail heart like her. Hinata cried and ran back home, not even bothering to look for Sasuke to say her greetings of 'I'm home', something both of them said to each other whenever they came back home from school or any place.

Hinata had then slam her door and slid to the floor, curling into a ball, covering her face with both her hands as tears continued streaming down her eyes. She sobbed, the woman's words echoing at the back of her head. She was called what she didn't want to be called.

The next thing, she realized that Sasuke had knocked on her door gently, begging her to open the door even though he knew she didn't lock it in the first place. She had no choice but to open it anyway. When she opened it, Sasuke was standing there in front of her, the edges of his lips curling up into a smile and he walked in, pulling her into a tight embrace, pushing her head gently into his chest as he rested his chin on the top of her head. He whispered comforting words, telling her that it was okay to cry and that he was going to always be there for her no matter what happened.

That action made Hinata cried harder. And few minutes later when she calmed down and relaxed, he asked her what was wrong, not forcefully, but patiently.

To think that the Sasuke Uchiha could be a very sweet young lad, even acting out of character in front of his Hinata was a shocker to everyone. But they knew, especially their friends, they could entrust Hinata to Sasuke and they knew, he would protect her. Always.

Preparing breakfast ended in a blink of an eye. She placed the sandwiches on top of a white plate, bringing it out to place it on the dining table. She watched the food she prepared with satisfaction. The warm coffee for Sasuke was finished too, she had prepared it whilst preparing for the sandwich. As for her warm milk, it sat next to her portion of the sandwich.

She tucked loose strands of her dark, indigo hair that cascaded to her lower back. and walked back to the hallway, inside her room. Hinata closed her door with a click, turning the key and strode to her wardrobe. She slid the mirror-covered sliding door and took out her uniform. She knew Sasuke could take ages and ages in the bathroom and she should be done before him.

True though, when she walked out of her room with her Konoha High School uniform, which consisted of a white collar shirt, covered by black colored sweater, a large red bow-tie and plain black skirt that stopped at her upper thighs, Sasuke was still nowhere to be seen.

She sighed and closed the door of her room. Every time Sasuke would ask her to be woken up at a specific time, Hinata would wake up at least fifteen minutes earlier to take a cold shower to freshen up and do her morning routine, sometimes she would make breakfast too, but today, she woke up a little bit late and hand't think of the breakfast menu too.

Hinata flopped on her side of the dining table, eyeing the untouched breakfast.

And just as she sighed again, a voice spoke, "I'm sorry I took so long, Hinata."

Hinata turned her gaze towards the six feet figure standing in front of her. She blushed. He was such the looker. Sasuke's messy black hair was dripping wet, a small fluffy white towel was draped over his head. He was clad in the same uniform as her, only that he was obviously wearing the guy version of it which consisted of the same white collar shirt and black sweater, only that he was wearing red tie below the sweater and long black pants instead. He had one of his black backpack's strap slung over his shoulder and a white duffel bag gripped by his left hand.

"I-It's okay..." she smiled.

Sasuke dropped his bags on the floor and sat across Hinata, eyeing the breakfast she prepared. He looked at her.

"Chicken sandwich? That's new, Hyuga."

Hinata's eyes looked up to him. "I-I thought you will be bored with only bacon and eggs so I thought I-I could make some sandwiches..."

"Oh." Sasuke bit his sandwich, savoring the taste. He smirked. His lady's cooking was top-notch, none of the girls at school could obviously compare to it. This was one of the reasons he loved her.

Sasuke watched as Hinata silently ate her sandwich, sipping on her warm milk every now and then. He smiled again.

"Hyuga."

"Y-yes?"

"I love you."

* * *

So how was it guys? I know it probably isn't very good, but I promise as the story continues, it'll get better and better. There'll be more interactions between characters and the plot will get more interesting! I hope you enjoy it though. And don't forget to comment below!

Thank you for your time reading my first story on Fanfiction and my first SasuHina story - Existence!

aurorafrancesca

(I'm new on fanfiction)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hinata could smell Sasuke's fresh-smelling cologne evidently in the air. He had his right hand over her shoulder while his left was gripping the handle above their heads as the bus moved. To be honest, she liked how he smelled right now. His cologne wasn't strong, but soft, yet had this smell that gave him a classy feel.

Hinata looked up to Sasuke. She always had to tilt her head up whenever she wanted to look at his face from a close distance. He was six foot tall and she barely pass through his shoulders. She frowned, sometimes she wished she could be at least a little bit taller.

Sasuke had no expression whatsoever plastered on his face. As usual, he was stoic and emotionless. His eyes looked only at one direction- the window in front of them. Hinata looked away, looking out the window just like what Sasuke was doing.

The bus moved at a controlled pace, not too slow, not too fast. She could see few people walking on the sidewalk. They were starting another day in Konoha, like what people sitting or standing inside the bus was doing. Honestly there were some empty seats in the bus, but Sasuke and Hinata gave them to some old couple who left on the previous stop. Now that the old couple was gone, they didn't feel like sitting down anymore. Their stop was close, maybe two or three more minutes.

Konoha High was two stops away from where they live. After riding the bus and stopping at the closest bus stop to the school, they would need to walk for another five minutes to reach the school grounds. It wasn't that far, knowing how much farther she had to travel before she lived together with Sasuke under the same roof to reach the school.

"Hinata," Sasuke called, his voice barely audible. She knew he didn't like to talk loudly to her in front of many people, even their friends, because he didn't like it when they said he was acting out of character, except for her, of course.

"Y-Yes?" She wasn't expecting Sasuke to call her all of a sudden and breaking the comfortable silence between them.

"You know about the basketball competition today, right?"

Right. Sasuke had requested to be woken up extra early today because of the basketball practice in the morning before the actual competition later in the evening. He was skilled and an excellent player to be accepted in the team, but he wasn't the captain, that dog-lover named Kiba was. No one could compete against Kiba when it came to craziness, hyperactivity and energy. Maybe the only guy that could was Naruto, but he was too dense and slow to actually play basketball.

"Yes, why?" Hinata questioned. Of course she knew, she had heard about it several times from Sasuke and Kiba, one of her best friends who couldn't stop talking about how he was excited and couldn' wait for the day to come.

"Do you really want to wait until it finishes?" He looked down, staring at her curious light lavender orbs covered by her thick and long lashes that naturally curled upwards. "You know if you don't, you can go-"

"Sasuke-kun, I'll wait."

Sasuke blinked from surprise, he wasn't expecting her to cut him off. Hinata had this look in her eyes that showed strong passion, determination and an emotion that sent adrenaline rushing through his body and he knew the team must win the game. He smiled at her and in a lightning speed, bent down and pressed his lips on hers, making her blush furiously.

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

"Relax, princess," he smirked.

Hinata sighed, once calmed down, she spoke again, "I-I'll cheer on the team..."

He nodded.

And at the same time, differencing only in a matter of seconds, the bus stopped and the two automatic doors on the left side slid open. They were the first to walk out as they stood right in front of it.

Hinata rearranged her outfit and walked beside Sasuke, her straight long hair blown away by the wind. Sasuke had one of his earphone buds stuck on his ear.

Hinata's heart pounded when she felt a warm, obviously larger hand pressing against her smaller ones. She looked down and saw Sasuke's hand holding onto hers, their fingers intertwined. His hand was larger, rough, but warm. Hers fit perfectly in his and she liked it.

They walked in a comfortable silence, turning to streets after streets and crossing the road once before seeing the tall, modern-looking building in the distance. There were students walking together in groups, talking and laughing at what one of them said as they entered. But it wasn't crowded yet, moreover, the school looked deserted- it was still one hour earlier than the actual time to come.

**KONOHA HIGH**

The words were written with oil-black ink, the large sign was hung on top of the school gate. As they entered, some girls, who were Sasuke's fangirls screamed when they saw him.

Sasuke just had that amount of attractiveness to actually have his own group of fangirls. In their eyes, he was the king. But Sasuke could care less about that. He had no interest in any other girls instead of Hinata and only Hinata.

Unconsciously, Hinata tightened the grip of her hand on Sasuke's. From the corner of his eyes, Sasuke watched as Hinata glared daggers at the oblivious girls. He smirked.

Hinata slowly changed a lot over the years, she was a little braver than before, she also had more courage to speak out her opinions and her stuttering had lessen, although they were still there sometimes. He had influenced her in so many ways more than one and he had also changed her. But Hinata was still that innocent and shy young woman that everyone adored.

And how he was able to get this pure little flower was still a question. But that wasn't important anymore. What mattered was that Sasuke got her heart and he loved her so much, and he knew that she loved him back as much.

Hinata wondered what to do. Sasuke had just left to the gym, having changed into his basketball jersey. She was now alone inside the classroom and had nothing to do. She thought maybe she could clean the classroom, arrange the tables and chairs but when she looked around the lonely room, everything was in such perfect order that it looked surreal. Her class was that one class that teachers frequently talked about, that one class that always took things lightly and that one class which kind of always slacked off- boys never doing homework, barely listening to teachers and all that.

But she would never ever transfer to another class. She loved her homeroom, the classmates were so friendly and everyone got along really well with each other. Her class was that one class which students were super close to each other and always looking out for each other's backs. They were more like brothers and sisters rather than classmates.

Hyuga Hinata sighed and stood up from her seat, a seat right next to the large window. She walked out of the classroom, walking around aimlessly in the hallway.

Hey guys! So this is the second chapter of Existence. Do you like it? Please review below, criticism is fine, compliments will be appreciated.

aurorafrancesca


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lockers stood on both sides of the hallway, sandwiching the white tiles. Hinata looked around the deserted hallway, well, not really deserted, but there were only a few students opening their lockers to switch their books. And she barely knew these people. She honestly didn't know where her feet were bringing her, it seemed like they were walking on their own.

She turned into another hallway, eyes immediately landing on a group of boys leaning against the lockers, chatting and laughing at what one of them said. They took a notice of her and smiled.

Ever since she dated Sasuke, the school heartthrob, people began noticing her. In their eyes, she was no longer the shy and timid Hyuga Hinata, but deep inside, she still had that qualities in her which, in her closest friends' eyes, made her Hinata.

Hinata smiled back, a blush creeping on her cheeks. Still, she wasn't used to the attention given to her. She still remembered that time when Kurenai, her language teacher told the class to go up one by one and talk about a certain topic given to her. She was given a topic about games, not to mention, she barely knew anything about games, gamers and gaming. But, she tried her best, knowing that Sasuke had a hobby of playing games whenever he had free times.

The way she stuttered, poking her index fingers together and looking around the room and not giving eye contact still made her feel so embarrassed. She kinda wished she could rewind the time and did the speaking again. She wanted higher score.

Unlike Sasuke, Hinata didn't always pass a test with flying colours, but she tried her best to get a high score. And Sasuke had a photographic memory, just a glance or two at the textbooks and he could already remember it. However, Hinata wasn't that stupid, and she wasn't the students that had to stay back to attend remedials and summer schools...

She found her feet bringing her downstairs, each step she took resounding in the air.

The second floor was deserted too, barely anyone walking in the hallway. She sighed.

Her light lavender orbs flickered when she noticed a student, a male student dressed in Konoha High uniform, talking to the principal, Tsunade. She was a hundred percent sure that she never saw him around the school before, which made him a new student.

New student? A new student enrolling in the middle of the semester?

She saw Tsunade handing him his locker key and some books before she walked back inside her office. She looked away when he turned, catching a glance of spiky dark brown hair, almost like Kiba's, only slightly darker and messier and crystal clear blue eyes with a speck of silver around the pupil, that gave him the appearance as if people could see his insides crystal clearly.

He stopped for a moment when he noticed her, his lips curling into a smile.

"Hello."

Hinata looked up, lavender meeting blue. "H-Hello."

"You're the first student I see ever since I entered the building," he said.

"O-Oh..."

"Hey, silly me for not introducing myself first! My name's Ryota, what's yours?"

"Hyuga Hinata," she spoke, her voice was barely audible. Nonetheless, this Ryota guy smiled.

What's with people smiling these days..?

"Such a beautiful name. You're beautiful too!"

She bit her lower lip at his straightforwardness and activeness. Kiba and Naruto will have a competitor soon...

"T-Thank you, Ryota-san."

"Drop the san, Hinata-chan."

Hinata just had to cringe. He really was straightforward and it was making her uncomfortable. But she had to show him that she wasn't rude and he was a new student so she had to be a little more patient, maybe she could show him around the school? There was still twenty-five minutes till the start of the first period.

"O-okay... um, R-Ryota, do you want m-me to show y-you around the s-school...?"

Ryota grinned. "That would be great, Hinata-chan."

Hinata had showed him around the second floor, letting him know which sensei belonged to which class, where the toilets were, the teacher's lounge and room and where the emergency exit was located.

She could feel his smile burning her back.

They went up to the third floor, Ryota was walking slightly behind Hinata.

"This is where most senior classes are... What c-class a-are you i-in?"

"D," he replied quickly, scanning the hallway.

'That's where I am!' Hinata thought.

"You attend the same class as me, R-Ryota..."

His blue eyes flickered, mischief swimming in them. "That's great then, I won't feel burdened with the strangers because I know you!"

Hinata nodded. Maybe having someone as lively and unafraid like Ryota, Naruto and Kiba in her class could make it livelier, more like, make it noisier than it already was.

"Shall we go to the class, Hinata-chan?"

Her thoughts ended, looking up to Ryota, Hinata nodded.

They walked in silence. More students had come to the school and it was noisier than before. Hinata smiled back at every student that smiled at her. Some waved and approached her to ask about Sasuke, mostly girls though... and she wasn't surprised or bothered. She was already used to it.

And Hinata knew that Sasuke wouldn't cheat, right? He was faithful and so was she.

Hey hey! Sorry if it's a little short and seemed rushed, guys! I tried my best, but I didn't feel like it's even right, I just got into the moment and start writing! Anyway, I'll keep on updating and hopefully the next chapter will be better and more fun!


	4. Chapter 4

Whoa! Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me! I was really excited reading your reviews, thanks for the compliments! It makes me want to write more and more. Anyway, here's chapter 4 of Existence. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Hinata slid open the sliding door that led to her class. Inside, there were few students she barely recognize. Before she could take a step forward, a cheerful voice popped beside her, startling the poor Hyuga. Hinata took a step back and blinked.

"Hinata-chan! Where have you been? I saw your bag but you weren't here!" It was her best friend, Ino. As usual, her long blonde hair was tied into a high ponytail, her long side bangs covering half of her face. Ino was so pretty. Hinata especially liked her eyes, they were beautiful.

"S-Sorry, I was walking around the school…" Hinata apologized.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Hina-chan- Who is he?" Ino stared at Ryota, their eyes met, Ino blushed and looked away, back to Hinata.

"U-Um, he's a new student… Ryota." Hinata craned her neck and looked at Ryota, who had a small smile on his face. He took Ino's hand, startling the blonde, and gave her a firm handshake.

"My name's Ryota, from today, I'm attending Konoha High." He let go of the hand, startling Ino, whose hand now lay limp beside her.

"Nice to meet you," Ino greeted.

"You too." He smiled his heart-stopping smile.

Hinata giggled at Ino's reaction. She was blushing like crazy, which was cute, in her eyes. "Ryota, I-I think you can sit next to the window, i-it's an empty seat." Hinata pointed towards the said seat. It was by the window, giving Ryota the ability to see what was happening on the soccer field, which was directly below it.

"Okay, Hina-chan." He smiled and walked towards the said seat while Ino walked back towards her seat, which was right beside Hinata's. Ryota's seat was right in front of Hinata's and beside him was a dark brown haired girl Hinata and Ino weren't really close to. Ryota said hi to the girl and she nodded, burying her nose on her book again.

He settled down and placed his bag under his table. Ryota turned, facing both Hinata and Ino, who was taking out her textbooks. "So, what's the first class, Hina-chan?"

"Language class with Kurenai-sensei."

"Oh."

Hinata giggled when she saw the expression on his face. "Don't worry, Kurenai-sensei isn't strict, she's very kind."

"You know, I'm not worried about that…" He smiled.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment. "S-Sorry."

"Why are you even saying sorry." He sighed. "I'm just worried that I won't be able to get along with the rest of the students, being a new student and all…"

Oh. She knew the feeling too well. She remembered the first day she attended Konoha High. She barely knew anyone. Ino was the first to approach her and said hi, she invited her to sit on her lunch table and introduced her to her friends. She owed Ino a favor.

"You will, you're so cheerful and kind, I'm sure a lot of people will be your friend." Hinata gave her a reassuring smile and he scratched the back of his head, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Heh. Thanks."

"You're welcome. And if there's anything you want to ask, feel free to come to me and Ino." Hinata added. Ino, hearing her name mentioned, jerked, dropping the mirror she was holding and blushed, nodding.

Just as Ryota opened his mouth to say something, the door swung open and a group of males walked in. Hinata watched them enter. It was Naruto, followed by Shino, Shikamaru and Chouji. They were dressed neatly in their uniform, their bags slung over their shoulders.

"Good morning!" Naruto greeted.

"M-Morning, Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted back. She wasn't blushing like she used to. She had gotten over him because she knew he had been in love for Sakura all this time. Hinata respected him and she wanted him to be happy, and Naruto being happy was when he was with Sakura. And she had a man of her own now, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Morning," Ino said. The males walked to their own seats.

Naruto approached Hinata's table, stopping when he noticed Ryota, who was looking at him. "Who are you."

"Be polite." Ino rolled her eyes. "He's Ryota, a new student."

"Oh! Nice seeing you. I'm Naruto!"

"Isn't that obvious…" Ryota mumbled. Naruto glared at Ryota and the two were engaged in a glaring contest. Hinata sweatdropped while Ino rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why Sakura dates him of all people. Sometimes he gets on my nerves."

"It's called true love." Hinata smiled, giving Ino her sunny smile.

Ino sighed with a smile. She turned to Hinata with mischief tingling in her eyes. She had that smile that made Hinata feeling nervous all of a sudden. "Talking about true love, what have you and Sasuke been doing over the weekend?"

Hinata wasn't expecting the question. She thought Ino was going to ask something else. But she somehow expected it too, because Ino used to have a crush on her boyfriend and Sakura too, but they got over him when they found out about Hinata and Sasuke going out, saying they would be more than happy to let them date. Few months later, Ino dated Sai and Sakura went out with Naruto.

It was a win-win for the girls.

"N-Nothing. We just went out for lunch and dinner on Saturday. W-We were home the entire Sunday doing homework and S-Sasuke played games."

Ino showed her two rows of perfect white teeth. "You sure?"

"P-Positive."

"What positive, you pregnant?" She laughed.

"I-Ino!"

"Just messing around with you." She laughed again. "Really, Hinata, you're like wow, living under the same roof with a guy and hasn't gotten laid yet, wow. Sasuke doesn't have that kind of needs?"

"W-What! I-I don't know, d-don't ask me…" Hinata turned away, blushing. True though, even though they lived under the same roof together, Sasuke respected Hinata's privacy and wants just like she respected his. He wouldn't come in to her room when she said he couldn't and he definitely wouldn't force her to do that kind of stuff if she doesn't want. And guessing from Hinata's personality and all, she would want it after marriage, he was sure.

"Anyway, where the hell is forehead," Ino said. "She's late."

Hinata glanced at the clock hearing the word late. It was five minutes till the start of their first class. Hinata looked forward, Ryota's back was facing her, Naruto walked away from Ryota after messing around a little bit and he was playing with his phone.

The door swung open again and came in a pink-haired girl, her blazer not buttoned down, hair all tangly and messed up. She looked like she was going to faint soon from all the panting. "Speaking of the devil, here she is."

Ino got up and walked to Sakura. "Forehead! You're _almost_ late."

"Shut up, pig. I overslept!"

She walked past Ino and dropped her bags on top of her desk, which was diagonally across Ino's. Sakura sat in front, next to Shikamaru. She sighed and grumbled, sitting down as she ran her hand over her short, pink hair.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have watch that movie."

"What movie?" Ino asked curiously, sitting down next to Hinata again.

"It's a random movie I found on a channel. I don't know what it's called, more like, I forgot what it's called."

"Oh."

The door swung open again, all eyes were on the figure walking in. "Good morning." Students hurriedly scampered back into their seats.

"Good morning, Kurenai-sensei," they greeted back. Kurenai placed back her books and laptop on the teacher's desk, sitting down. She scanned the room. "Where is Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke, are they not coming?"

"U-Um, K-Kurenai-sensei, they're having basketball practice for the competition later," Hinata spoke up, receiving a nod of understanding from Kurenai. She was about to say something again when she noticed Ryota.

"I see we have a new student today. Can you please introduce yourself to the class?" She smiled. Ryota looked startled for a moment and stood up.

"My name is Inoue Ryota. I transferred to Konoha High today. I hope to be friends with you all and please guide me if I do something wrong or don't understand something like rules and all in a new school. I think that's all. Thank you."

Wow, was all Hinata said under her breath. On her first day, she could barely say something to introduce herself aside from her name. She was so nervous she felt like fainting that day, but Hinata was sure she could speak about herself more if she was asked to.

"Alright, thank you." Kurenai looked at Ryota and nodded, she turned to the rest of the class. "Please open up your notebooks, you will be writing an essay today."

How's it! Good? Need some improvement? Please don't hesitate to say anything you want in the review box below! Reviews will be very much appreciated. Don't forget to follow me or favorite the story if you like it. Stay tuned for chapter 5 of Existence!

Aurorafrancesca


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Hey! This is chapter 5 of Existence! I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 5

Events after events flowed so quickly today and Hinata found herself walking to lunch with Ino and Sakura on both her sides, sandwiching her. The girls were talking about shopping and some make-up palette Ino bought the other day. Although Hinata didn't have any interest in make-up or dressing up, listening to her two best friends rambling about looking good was pretty entertaining.

Fortunately, Sakura and Ino were going to a double date they planned for the weekend. They asked Hinata to come too, so it'd be a triple date, but she blushed and refused, saying Sasuke wouldn't like it at all. He preferred going on a date alone with Hinata without any _obstruction_.

Hinata pushed the double white doors that led to the canteen. She sighed in relief when she found that there were not a lot of people yet. The three girls walked to the waiting line, queuing up behind some students as they got their trays and some eating utensils.

"What would you like to eat today, miss?" a woman asked behind the counter.

Hinata looked to the piece of paper laminated and glued on the counter. It had pictures of today's meals and their names on the bottom of every picture. They looked delicious and her mouth watered. Hinata pointed to salmon steak with butter dressing and some French fries on the sides.

"Thank you," she said, getting the plate of her lunch from the previous lady and placed it on her tray. She walked away and grabbed a plastic bottle with chilled mineral water from a basket.

"Hinata, you can find a seat first. We'll come to you." Sakura turned around and smiled at her. She was waiting for Ino to hurry up and get her lunch, nudging her side with her elbow.

"Okay." With that, Hinata walked away from the waiting line and scanned the room for empty seats. There were actually a lot of empty seats for them to sit on, but Hinata had no idea where her friends would want to sit. What if they didn't like the seat she picked?

Nonetheless, Hinata placed down her tray of food on an unoccupied table and glanced back, looking at Ino, who was waiting for Sakura to grab her drink. Hinata uncapped her water bottle and gulped down a good amount of water to quench her thirst.

Her eyes trailed to the two figures approaching her. Sakura and Ino. They sat opposite her, putting down their trays before slumping down on their seats. Hinata looked to the food on their plate. Sakura got the same food as her while Ino got a beef burger with some mashed potato on a small bowl.

"This school only offers junk food everyday," Ino complained. "How am I going to keep in shape?"

"Just shut up and eat, Ino. You can work out like Hinata does every weekend if you want." Sakura rolled her eyes. She didn't care for food, both junk food or healthy food. As long as it was food, she was content. And she was in shape, like Hinata. Her body was toned, flat stomach, hardened muscles…

"I don't like working out, it's gross."

"Then you can do yoga," Hinata suggested. "It's the same thing. It's effective, inexpensive and you can do it anywhere."

"Right! I have some DVDs that I can lend you, pig." Sakura added.

Ino was flabbergasted. "You do yoga, Sakura?!"

Sakura hissed at Ino's sudden outburst. "No. My mom does it. I can talk to her about lending you some of her DVDs. She has a whole shelf of it so it shouldn't matter to her if I borrow some for you."

"Did I even say yes…" Ino trailed off.

Hinata spoke up. "You can try it with me, Ino… I'm happy to help."

Hinata watched as Ino's eyes twinkled with amazement. "You sure, Hinata-chan?"

"I'm sure." Hinata nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay then! See you on Saturday afternoon?"

"Okay."

Uchiha Sasuke was pissed and annoyed and he wanted to punch the freshman into oblivion. He was the cause of all this mess. _Can that piece of shit even play?! _He thought to himself.

He was someone he barely recognize, but how he even made it into the team was a mystery, or maybe Kakashi and Guy knocked their heads on the wall to allow someone incapable like that man to play.

Ryuu was his name. He had the ball on him, dribbling as he ran towards the ring. Both Sasuke and Kiba thought he would be able to shoot and win some points for their team, but they were wrong. The guy had to trip on his own foot and then the ball was snatched by an enemy before it could even land on the floor

Then some more enemy cornered Kiba and Sasuke, knowing that both of them were the only ones who was skilled and decent _and fast_ while the guy who snatched the ball ran and shot the ball into their ring.

He glanced at the large clock across the court, taking note that it was five minutes left until the game finished. He cursed under his breath and eyed the closest man in his team- Inuzuka Kiba.

His hand dribbled the ball, pondering on how in the world he was going to pass the ball to his teammate when a complete circle was made around him, caging him like a helpless little bird. Although their teammates blocked them from inching closer to Sasuke, they were either shoved or pushed away. They inched closer and closer to him as seconds passed and Sasuke turned and dribbled when arms reached out and tried to touch the ball, trying his best to not let the ball be snatched away.

"Sasuke!" Kiba called, hands up in the air.

He knew he couldn't pass it up in the air because the enemies were freakishly tall and powerful. And if he threw it up in the air, he got a feeling they were going to catch the ball and toss it into the ring that was right above his head. He was starting to doubt that that High school taught other subjects rather than basketball.

"Sasuke-kun! Kiba-kun! You two can do it!" a flock of cheerleaders from Konoha High cheered, throwing pompoms up in the air.

_Shut up_.

He eyed Kiba again, no longer able to stand being held captive in a circle that started to be smaller and smaller. "Make an opening! I'll pass it to you!"

Hinata watched the game, sitting on the bench with Sakura and Ino. She was feeling uneasy, one because Sasuke was surrounded and helpless and two because she really wanted her school to win the game.

She watched as Sasuke brought the ball on top of his head, wanting to throw it up in the air. And he did.

The ball tossed in the air, high and then dropping to the ground in the arms of Kiba Inuzuka. Hinata silently cheered for her longtime male best friend, watching as he ran full speed ahead to the opposing team's ring.

Soon, Kiba was followed by a flock of students who tried to desperately get the ball back. Sasuke followed suit, making sure that none could touch the ball that Kiba was dribbling.

And Kiba threw the ball into the ring.

_How annoying_. Sasuke shut his eyes at the massive amount of screams and shrieks of cheerleaders and watching students. He hated the noise. It was unpleasant and giving him a headache. He loathed it.

"And that's a win for Konoha High! Congratulations!" he heard the speaker.

* * *

I know the basketball scene sucks a lot. I'm not a basketball player myself, but I watched some games my classmates played at school. I'm really sorry if it disappointed you guys. I'm really sorry, but I promise the next chapter is the climax and the main plot of the story, like its where the story begins!

Stay tuned for the next chapter you loyal readers!

aurorafrancesca


End file.
